The present invention relates to a speech-controlled apparatus, and is concerned in particular with the means for controlling the apparatus.
Controlling an apparatus directly by means of words pronounced by the user is a very actual problem and many solutions have been proposed. Broadly speaking, such an apparatus comprises a device for recognizing the words pronounced by the user and for converting the recognized word into a control signal for the apparatus. The known recognition devices perform very sophisticated methods from the point of view of both the processing of the analog signal corresponding to the pronounced word and the mathematical algorithms for the identification of the words. As a result those devices are very expensive; they further consume a high level of electrical energy and they are voluminous.
On the other hand, the controlling of small apparatuses raises a serious problem. It is the case for the electronic watches.
Whether they are analog display watches or digital display watches, watches are controlled in most cases by means of movable members which are accessible to the user of the watch. Such members may be for example push-buttons or sliding and rotary stems. Such means for controlling a watch give rise to two series of problems.
The first problem concerns the control member itself. On the one hand, the control members project outwardly from the watch casing, and they are of dubious aesthetic nature. Then, and in particular as the control members are movable, they give rise to technological problems which are difficult to overcome, taking into account the requirements in regard to sealing them, reliability and cost, particularly when they are to be used in relatively thin watches.
In an attempt to overcome these first problems, arrangements have been designed, which act as an electronic control circuit-breaker switch which is based on the principle of detecting either a change in capacitance or a change in resistance when the user places his finger at a given point on the glass or the casing of the watch. The disadvantage of a capacitive-action arrangement is that it consumes a great deal of electrical power. In fact, the capacitive divider including the capacitor which is variable depending on the position of the finger must have an alternating current passing continuously through it. A resistive-action system suffers not only from the disadvantage of a high level of power consumption but of being particularly sensitive to dirt which clings to the surface of the watch casing. It is therefore difficult to ensure that this arrangement operates properly.
The second series of problems is linked to the increase in the number of functions performed by a watch, in particular when it is a digital display watch. The main function of any watch of course is to show the time. A varying number of auxiliary functions is added to that main function. In the simplest case, the only auxiliary function is setting the time shown by the watch. In fact this correction function covers two situations, either when the function involves altering the watch to set it to the correct time, in which case the correction involved is a few seconds or a few fractions of a minute per month, or changing the time zone shown by the watch, as required. A widely varying number of other auxiliary functions may be added to the above-discussed auxiliary function which is strictly necessary. Mention may be made of alarm or awakening functions which trigger for example a bell or buzzer when the watch reaches a preselected alarm time, a chronograph function with many variations; or yet again, a function involving starting a count-down or timer function. In order to carry out some of those functions, the watch simply has to be given an instruction in order to set the watch into a desired mode of operation. This is the case for example with the chronometer function. In other cases, not only must the watch be put into the desired mode of operation but in addition the watch must be supplied with digital data in order for the desired function to be introduced in its entirety. This is the case with changing the time zone, and it is also the situation involving introducing an alarm time, etc.
In order to control these different functions, that is to say, in order to introduce the different corresponding instructions into the watch by means of push-buttons or similar mechanisms, it is necessary either to multiply the number of push-buttons or to arrange for each control member to occupy a number of active positions which make it possible to make a distinction between the input of several different instructions, or yet again a combination of those two arrangements.
Where the watch includes a fair number of functions, such handling operations are tiresome for the user and give rise to the danger of causing many errors, more particularly when dealing with functions which are rarely used. Even when dealing with just the time setting function, it is necessary to make a distinction between an operation of correcting the minutes and an operation of correcting the hours. This distinction is often made on the basis of the period of time for which a push-button is actuated. It will be seen at once that a substantial number of errors or improper actuating operations may occur.
Controlling directly the functions of a watch by means of a reduced number of words would be a very satisfactory solution. Unfortunately, as already explained, the known speech-controlled systems are too expansive, voluminous and very power consuming.
Many other apparatus might be speech-controlled if less expansive speech-controlled systems were available, e.g. electric toys, remote control device for T.V. or radio sets, and more generally any electric apparatus the functions of which can be controlled using a reduced number of predetermined instructions.